Mario The Creator
Mario the Creator is a major character in the Creator Company universe. He is a creatorsona and is a representation of Mario himself. Mario The Creator acts as a way for Mario himself to interact with his own characters and the world around them. Personality Mario is an optimistic, friendly, and outgoing individual. He's almost always seen cheerful and happy and can be seen cheering people up when they're feeling said, which is something he strives to do. He's a jokester and doesn't take things seriously very often unless he knows that it has to be taken seriously. When serious, Mario cuts the comedy act. He is a good listener and can give good advice to those who need it. Unlike his real life counterpart, however, he isn't very bright and his naive nature and overall stupidity can get the better of him. Mario suffers from self-esteem issues and anxiety. Although he does his best to push these negative characteristics aside, these traits sometimes get the better of him. When upset, Mario's cheerful attitude is completely negated. He becomes sad, quiet, and distant. He never seeks help and always attempts to tackle the issue himself. Thankfully, support from friends and family have helped lessen these issues. Appearance Mario is a 5'8" tall male weighing in at 112 lbs. He wears black glasses and sports a small, poofy afro. He is generally seen wearing a white jacket, jeans and black shoes. Biography Some time ago, Mario founded Creator's Company along side his now nemesis Rich Kid. This was meant to be a place to inspire writers, drawers and more, but it sooned turned into chaos when Rich Kid went a bit too far with the power. Realizing what was soon to come, Mario banished Rich Kid and closed down Creator's Company. Mario still has a passion for art and creating characters, and he is now currently attempting to find a way to rebuild Creator's Company to it's old glory. Abilities Mario has been known to be able to create characters on the fly. He typically uses his characters and their abilities to make up for the lack of his own abilities. While not having any real abilities like the other creators, Mario is quite the fighter and is a fast runner. He also has his moments of intelligence and can come up with solutions and improvised plans on the fly. Relationships 'Bob, Kirby & Petz' Crystal ''also slipped out ''her cellphone and answered the call. “Oh, hey!”' ''“Hi hi!” Bob replied. "Yo, Bob! Why aren't you here? I thought Petz said to all meet up here.."'' “I know, I know. I meant to get there on time, but uh… I kinda hit a snag. Trivia ''Fun facts about your character! Anything that people never knew about will be added here. Quotes Now for the most memorable quotes your characters has ever said. Was it something stupid or smart? Or something said like the honorable hero? Who did they say it to, where did it all start? Question & Answers Just something fun for the character if you want to answer random questions. We will know much better about the characters, but this doesn't need to be added. Category:Mario's OCs Category:OCs